Pride of the Maeda Clan
by Scytherageroses
Summary: "On a night like this, I wanted so desperately to know..why you hated me so much.." But Keiji himself was desperate to prove to Toshiie that he didn't. "No, on the contrary, my dear uncle..it's you I love. It's you I care for. It's you I live for."


He had a rough day, he had to admit. All his training with Katsuie Shibata would never be enough. All he wanted to do was to return home to his wife and her delicious cooking. He wanted to relax in his bed, or maybe even take a bath.

His muscles, his body ached, scratches and bruises where they weren't there before. He was so exhausted, he could barely move, especially in that armor, which was at least ten pounds extra.

As he began to walk towards the baths, his speed began to falter, and he began to wobble, his body growing weary and heavy. The room was spinning, his body was scorching hot, so heavy, his feet felt like they had fallen into cement. He was falling, falling backwards at an alarming rate, until he was caught.

Toshiie fell into the arms that held him, leaning back, laying limp, until those arms began to push him up, and cradle him into their arms. The figure had to be a man, Toshiie knew, a woman couldn't hold him like this. He spoke nothing, and Toshiie curled into the strong chest, until his eyes opened to an open collar, and blond hair that fell into his face.

"Keiji?" he asked, looking up. The striking blue eyes of the humongous Keiji Maeda looked down at him, and he broke into a large smirk. "You ok, Uncle?" he asked. Toshiie wiped the sweat off his forehead and nodded,"Just a little winded is all." "Too much training will do that to you. But I guess it's what you signed up for, following that Devil around." Keiji said.

"You know we are technically enemies, right?" Toshiie asked. Keiji nodded. "Of course. But we're family. There's no Lord that's gonna tell me I can't love ya!" he said. Toshiie wondered where all this niceness was coming from. He and Keiji didn't always see eye to eye, and they never particularly liked each other either. "Keiji..you've never loved me, why are you acting this way?" he asked.

Keiji's smile faded.

His eyes lidded lustfully, and he growled, pushing Toshiie against the wall beside them. "You think I never loved you? Are you that dense? You value family so much? That stupid wife of yours? That brute Shibata? Well, what about me? Your own nephew? The one you tried to step on to take over the Maeda clan. The man that looks at you now, the man who still loves after all you've done to me."

Toshiie was frightened being manhandled by his nephew, the two looked at each other in the darkness of the hallway, when Keiji pushed his body forward, pressing it against Toshiie's. "What..do you want me to do?" Toshiie stammered, looking at the body so close to him.

He shivered, feeling the body so close to him, when he involuntarily lifted his neck, thinking Keiji wanted to touch him. And touch him he did. Keiji's nose brushed against his neck, smelling the sweat and dirt from his body, when he pressed his lips to that area and whispered,"You need a bath, want me to draw it for you?"

"No." Toshiie said, pushing his nephew away.

Keiji looked hurt. Toshiie glared at him and said,"What the hell do you think you're doing? You're my nephew...my brother's son! And I'm married, we can't.."

"I'm adopted." Keiji suddenly said. He gasped, then covered his mouth, when Toshiie asked,"What?" Keiji shook his head, and began to run away, far away from Toshiie's calling him. He rubbed his neck, the place where Keiji had touched him and said,"He's adopted...why didn't anyone tell me...he could have never become the head of the Maeda clan...that's why he let me step on him. That's why he didn't care..."

Forgetting the events that just transpired, Toshiie walked to the bathhouse, removing his armor from head to toe when he made it to a large bathtub. He was naked, and he was biding his time, slowly dipping his finger into the water to see if it was cold. Ever since the incident where Keiji tackled him into a cold bath, he was weary, making sure he'd never do it again.

"It's warm. I drew it for you.." Keiji said. The voice surprised Toshiie so much, he jumped, and slipped into the bath, screaming as he was thrown into the warm bubbly water. It felt so good when he sunk into the water, his muscles expanding and relaxing, like a warm massage. He moaned into the water, and Keiji lay beside the tub, dipping his finger inside, twirling it around, wishing it was he who was making Toshiie scream.

He didn't want to wait anymore. Toshiie watched on with wide eyes as Keiji stood up, his body gleaming in the moonlight, as he began to remove his clothing. When he was naked, Toshiie's face turned red, and the blood quickly ran south, looking at that perfect silhouette in the moonlight. "Oh fuck...Keiji.." he said, looking at that gorgeous, muscular, naked form walk back to the bath.

Toshiie watched in awe as Keiji opened his legs and swung one leg over the edge and dipped that into the water, pulling the rest of himself in. He dove in, diving underwater, allowing the warm steaming water to caress his skin, as he swam to his uncle. He dove out of the water, thrashing his head back like a mermaid, and Toshiie saw that he couldn't keep his curious brown eyes away.

"Earlier today.." Toshiie said with caution, but stopped when he saw the erotic stare his nephew gave him. His breath was lost, looking at the lust in his blue eyes. He looked so sexy with his wild blond hair soaked, down, and stuck to his masculine face.

"Yeah?" Keiji asked, looking deeply into his eyes. He began swimming closer and closer to his nephew, keeping that lustful look in his blue hues, so much that Toshiie began to sink into himself. Keiji waited for him to speak, and while he waited, he stood up on his feet, the water coming up to his waist. Toshiie watched as droplets of water ran down Keiji's wet chest, and gasped, being held in place when Keiji's hands rose from the water, and to his uncle's cheeks.

"Speak, you fool.." he whispered delicately. Toshiie almost melted. Gone was that wild manner of voice, only to be replaced by lust. It was husky and deep, Toshiie swallowed, and forced himself to get the words out, keeping his eyes on Keiji's lips, that were so close to his.

He breathed, his eyes clouded with confusion and lust, and he whispered,"You..you said you were adopted." Keiji nodded. "Do you even know who my father was?" he asked. Toshiie shook his head,"It wasn't my brother." "No." Keiji said,"so I could never take over the Maeda Clan. Not that I wanted it anyway, it wouldn't suit a wild man like me."

"Is there something...something that you want now?" Toshiie asked.

Keiji was silent, but he knew Toshiie had said the right thing.

Keiji's wet hand trailed up from his uncle's cheek, and to his spiky hair, grasping it into his fist. Toshiie nearly cried out in pain, when Keiji pulled harder, and pulled Toshiie closer to him. His cries, however, were quieted when Keiji pressed his lips to his. Toshiie gasped, eyes growing wide at the warm kiss, and was surprised at how gentle it was.

When they parted, Keiji replied with,"There is something I want..you." Toshiie had no room to complain. Not that he wanted to either. Part of him had always admired Keiji; his strong, masculine body, his wild ways, the way he handled himself, it was so astonishing, he was almost jealous, yet so admirable..

"I..."

Keiji looked at Toshiie's half lidded eyes as Toshiie whispered,"I..I want you to kiss me again." He looked up, his face flushed, his body growing hot at both the bath, and the closeness of his nephew, when the two kissed once more. They kissed with such fervor, Toshiie took some water into his hands, and began to stroke Keiji's chest with it. His hands moved up to his neck, pinching and massaging the flesh, then back down to his chest, and to his abdomen, taking more water into his hands as he stroked gently, touching the pale flesh, taking it in between his fingers, listening in on the sweet moans his nephew made beside him, moaning deeply into his mouth as they kissed again and again.

"Toshiie.." Keiji moaned, feeling the warm water cleanse and soothe his large body as Toshiie's tongue slipped into his nephew's lips. "Keiji.." Toshiie moaned, feeling those actions reciprocated as Keiji's wet hands began to stroke his cheeks, then down his neck, and to his chest.

They kissed again, tongues dancing in each others mouths when their bodies began brushing against each others. "Keiji...am..am I making the right decision?" Toshiie asked, moaning when he felt Keiji's body crash against his. The buoyancy of the water made their bodies press together easier, but neither men fought against the tide either.

"If it makes you feel good...then yes." Keiji said. Toshiie's head leaned back and he moaned again, feeling Keiji bend down to kiss his neck. "Does it feel good?" he asked. "Oohhh..." Toshiie moaned, his body rocking by the water's buoyancy, and by the passion,"yes.."

"That's what I wanted to hear.." Keiji said softly, placing his hands on Toshiie's pectoral muscles. Toshiie nearly jumped at the touch, and those fingers walked like a spider over and down Toshiie's washboard abs, while Keiji found a particular spot on his uncle's neck to nip at.

Toshiie moaned, he felt the whole room start to spin when those hands rose up and began to thumb his nipples slowly. He moaned out loud again, feeling the pressure build up inside him, when Keiji bit down on his neck. When the blond was done, he rose up from kissing his neck, and looked into his uncle's eyes with half lidded ones, full of lust.

The brunette looked at his nephew with worry, and apprehension, and Keiji tried to quell his worries with a kiss. Of course, that didn't help, all it did was further Keiji's lust, and Toshiie's worries.

"Toshiie...my uncle.." Keiji breathed, his hand moving from Toshiie's face, down his chest, and stopping between his legs, to which the brunette's hips involuntarily thrust upwards, his eyes wide, and his cheeks red with passion.

"Keiji...please don't...only my...my wife can touch me there.." he said, swallowing his words, when Keiji began to jerk him off gently. "Keiji...oh god..." Toshiie moaned again, throwing his head back, clutching the tiles to the tub, as Keiji's hand worked magically. He stroked up and down, squeezing him, moving his hand at various speeds, slowing down then moving faster, pumping his fist so hard that precum began to ooze from Toshiie's now apparent erection.

Toshiie leaned back again, moaning slower, deeper, when the precum seeped out more, swimming its way to surface, when Keiji held his breath, and went under the water. He gasped when he felt his nephew's tongue slid gently across the head, and his fingers going lower between his legs, stroking his testes gently.

"Oh god...oh god...Keiji!" Toshiie yelled, breathing so hard, he thought his heart would fly out of its cavity. Sweat began to drop from his body, even though he was in the water, his body felt like it was melting. His body tingled, and he quivered every time he felt Keiji's hot tongue lick his head, when suddenly, like a suction, Keiji opened his mouth, and began to take his uncle into his mouth.

He gasped, his whole body on fire as Keiji sucked his uncle's cock so professionally, so passionately, so godlike, Toshiie couldn't help but thrust into the heat. "Ohhh...Oh Keiji.." Toshiie moaned, digging his fingers into his nephew's hair, stringing the locks in his fingers. He spread his legs further, thrusting deeper into his nephew's mouth, so much that Keiji was deepthroating him now.

Keiji returned to the surface to breathe, his blue eyes locking onto his blushing, panting, quivering uncle, and went back down, sucking on him again. "So good...so goood...Oh Keiji.." Toshiie moaned, when Keiji's wet tongue licked the outside base of Toshiie's dick. He went back up to the head, flicking his tongue back and forth, then closed his mouth over the head, sucking on it again.

Toshiie was shaking now, his hips thrusting up violently, ripping and tearing at Keiji's blond hair, when he felt a near explosion rumbling in his stomach and pelvis. He didn't want Keiji to stop. He felt his hot breath hovering over his dick, a tongue flick his head again, and slurping sounds, Keiji drinking his precum, swallowing greatly, and opening his eyes through the water, to see the joyful, sexy look on his uncle's face.

He felt like his body was on fire, Keiji sucking him harder, his head bobbing up and down, slurping and sucking noises were music to Toshiie's ears, his throat nearly dry and burning from screaming and moaning so loud. He felt like he was ready to explode.

"Keiji...Keiji!" Toshiie yelled, throwing his body back, gripping his hair follicles, dipping his dick so far into Keiji's mouth when he came hard and fast into Keiji's mouth. The white hot liquid shot into Keiji's mouth, but the blonde didn't stop, he swallowed and kept sucking, sucking Toshiie dry, then slowly taking his uncle's white soaked dick out of his mouth with a pop sound at the end.

"Mmmm...delicious.." Keiji said, licking his lips. In a fit of passion, Toshiie rose up and kissed Keiji, running his hands through his hair as Keiji's fingers flicked and danced over his hard nipples again. It didn't take Toshiie long to get hard again, and he wrapped his legs around his nephew's waist, bringing their dicks together gently.

Toshiie's tongue dipped into his nephew's, drinking, sucking, licking on the roof of his mouth, inching under his tongue, as Keiji felt chills run down his spine. Both sets of eyes opened, Toshiie looking at Keiji with lust, and eyes that said,"Keel me over, fuck me hard, baby.", a look Keiji could never say no to.

His arms wrapped around Toshiie's, his fingers squeezing his ass tightly, when Toshiie breathed, and leapt out of Keiji's arms, turning around, getting on his hands and knees at the edge of the tub.

"Mmm..uncle...I didn't know you were so willing.." Keiji breathed,"but first..", Keiji opened his uncle's ass gently, leaning down and slid his tongue out from his mouth,"let me ease your way..", flicking his tongue on the outside of his uncle's entrance. Toshiie moaned and quivered, a chill running down his spine and through his body when he felt Keiji's wet tongue slide down his sacred opening.

"Oh Keiji..." he moaned. He didn't think anything like this could ever be so sexual, he never imagined getting eaten out like this, but,"My god...so good...oohhh..."

Keiji's tongue flicked back and forth again, wetting the spot, then he spit into the hole, opening Toshiie's ass further and dipping his tongue inside. Toshiie's eyes grew wide, and again he thrust upwards, gasping at the wet intrusion.

As Keiji's tongue went in and out of his uncle, his hand went down to his large erection, and he began to jerk himself off, moaning, nearly distracting himself from his own task. As his tongue went faster, pushing in and out, licking the tight ring, his jerking went faster as well.

And soon enough, Keiji stopped licking, and focused his attention to himself, jerking himself off so hard that he began to grow wet with his own precum. "That's better.." he said, his body quivering as he guided his large arousal to his uncle's opening.

"Come on Keiji...fuck me.." Toshiie breathed, his chest against the edge of the tub. Keiji laughed and said,"Alright...I'll see what I can do.."

He came behind his uncle, grabbing his ankles and spread his legs around his waist. His hands slid up the back of Toshiie's thighs, spreading his legs even more, when he again guided his arousal to Toshiie's ass. "Alright...here I go.." Keiji said, watching as Toshiie grunted, and quivered when Keiji's head touched his opening.

"Hurry.." Toshiie breathed. "Shhh.." Keiji said, slamming his hand over Toshiie's mouth to silence him. But he quickly regretted it, when he began to push in. Toshiie's breathing came hard against his hand, and Keiji's hand grew warm, he took the hand off his uncle's mouth, and heard a scream, when his large dick pushed inside him gently.

Toshiie gasped. He knew Keiji was big, but not this big!

"Hurts?" Keiji asked. Toshiie grunted, and clenched the edge of the tub, nodding, gritting his teeth, breathing through his nose. "Oh my god, it hurts.." he whispered. "It'll only hurt for a second..I promise.." Keiji whispered, stroking Toshiie's hair, as he pushed in further. Toshiie felt like he was going to explode. Keiji groaned, his body feeling like it was on fire, breathing heavily, as he seeped in further and further.

It was a sudden pain again, when Keiji pulled out halfway, and slammed back in, causing Toshiie to scream again. Keiji didn't even give him a chance to get used to the feeling, before a slow, damning thrust was made. Toshiie's breathing was heavy and unbalanced as he threw his body back, giving Keiji's cock a tight squeeze, when his nephew thrust into him again.

"All the way in.." he moaned, and Keiji complied, pushing more than halfway out, then thrusting all the way in. Toshiie moaned out loud, feeling the hot skin contact of Keiji's powerful hips slamming against his ass, when he reached around, slapping Keiji's ass.

"Harder.." Toshiie moaned, his voice shaking along with his body with each slow, torturous thrust,"Faster.."

Keiji laughed and said,"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you, uncle!", and began to thrust faster into his uncle's ass. Faster and faster, harder and harder, his cock slid freely in and out of his uncle, pounding him, his hips bruising from the contact. He switched his angle, pushing the head of his cock against that one spot that drove Toshiie crazy.

Then he slowed his pace.

He dug his nails into his uncle's back, working his way up and down his back like a spider as he once again slowed his thrusts down, pushing his cock out to the head, then giving a powerful thrust against his hips, against that pleasure spot.

Each time he hit that spot, Toshiie howled in pleasure, his body leaning back, head resting on his nephew's chest, feeling his body quiver and shake each time his ass was pounded into. "Do you still hate me, Keiji?" Toshiie asked, his voice shaking with each violent thrust.

"No..." Keiji replied. "Oh.." Toshiie said, moaning deeply as Keiji slid in and out of him again. "Do you want me to? Would you let me fuck you like this if I did?" Keiji asked, teasing Toshiie with more slow, torturous thrusts. "Do whatever you want to me.." Toshiie moaned,"my Keiji..."

"I'm already doing that.." Keiji breathed, leaning down to lick Toshiie's earlobe, dripping his saliva inside him, licking it out and around his ear, when he angled his hips, and began to thrust against his pleasure spot again.

"Keiji...Oh Keiji! Keiji!" Toshiie yelled, feeling the double pleasure, then it tripled, when Keiji's fist wrapped around his cock again. He began to pump, timing his jerking with each harsh thrust, both men screaming and moaning each others names so much, their throats began to grow dry.

The pressure began to build up inside them, both men were reaching their ends. Keiji was moving slower and slower, feeling his stomach tighten. Toshiie's stomach began to tighten as well, when finally, he clamped down on Keiji's throbbing cock as he came, moaning delightedly, his body chilling and shivering in pleasure, shooting out into the water.

He was relaxed, and flaccid now, but that didn't stop Keiji from stroking him, continuing at this wild pace. He still pushed in and out, his cock hitting the pleasure zone again and again, his hard breathing, his body burning and shivering at the same time, when finally, his dick twitched, and he came hard, shooting all over Toshiie's insides, filling his body with warmth.

So much warmth that he shivered and moaned, leaning back into his nephew, who held him tightly.

"Oh Keiji.." Toshiie breathed, breathing heavily, heart beating a mile a minute. His body shivered, as did Keiji's, their legs gave out, and they both leaned against the tub, the buoyancy of the water bringing them close again.

The two kissed passionately, lazy kisses bringing them back down from their high. They heard Matsu Maeda in the hallway calling out for them, telling them that dinner was ready, but both men had already eaten. They smiled, looking into each others eyes, when Keiji asked,"Wanna go another round?"

And Toshiie Maeda couldn't complain.

Not at all.

Not when he was once again flipped onto his hands and knees, spread like a village whore, allowing Keiji's large dick to freely slide in and out of him, while Matsu, in full knowledge of it all, angrily banged on the door. 


End file.
